Speak, kid
by spikeyhairgood
Summary: I’m Adam Banks. I’m too shy and I don’t tell girls how I feel about them. Adam Banks: honored son, loyal friend, a great hockey player, and too shy to get a wife. Seriously, that’s what they’re going to write on my tombstone. AdamJulie and some ConnieGuy.
1. then she appeared

"Adam, are you okay?" She was staring at me, concerned, as she walked towards me. This was it, say something Adam. "Uh," I said, and then just stopped. Well at least your mouth is open now. Just do it Preppy, just say it. 'Julie I think you're really hot, and I love you.' Okay, maybe that's a little too intense; let's just start with 'Julie I like you.' "I," I paused again, and she looked at me oddly. "I'll catch up with you," I sighed, disappointed at the lack of man I had inside of me.

- - - -

_**Summary: **I'm Adam Banks. I'm too shy and I don't tell girls how I feel about them. Adam Banks: honored son, loyal friend, and a great hockey player, and too shy to get a wife. Seriously, that's what they're going to write on my tombstone._

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of ducks._

_**A/N: **This whole story is in Banksie's point of view and his hidden love for Julie, or girls in general. Tell me if you guys like the story, it'll be my source of inspiration to write more of Banks and Julie: the early years._

- - - -

"We really need new players?" I asked Charlie as we skated out onto the ice, with our very happy, very entertaining Mr. Tibbles. We all think he's missing a screw or two, and a little too happy, but that's probably why he is so entertaining. We stood in a line ready to meet the new five we would soon call our team mates.

Charlie shrugged, "I guess. I think we would do just fine though."

"Ditto," I said before we all turned our heads to see the five skate out in front of the goal, in a stance close to a boy band, with the girl as the lead singer. "She's pretty," I said while XTCs' "Then She Appeared" beginning beats played in my mind. I shook my head, trying to pay attention to the Spanish boy in a blue, red, and white jersey, skating miles per hour, then crashing into the wall.

"Smooth," Charlie mumbled.

"Yeehaw how's everyone? Ya'll ready to play some puck?"

I raised my eyebrow, "Hm."

Jesse made a joke and we laughed along, until Cowboy threw the puck in different directions, handling it in ways we have never seen. Correction, ways we would never even try.

"Julie 'the Cat' Gaffney."

That sounds pretty, Julie, Jules, Juliecat, Cat, Gaffney. I created nicknames for the girl I haven't even cordially met yet, as Connie skated out onto the ice to test out her goalie skills. Connie kept firing them in, and Julie caught every single one. You knew Connie wasn't the happiest girl after that. We scattered around the ice, before a male voice roared in the rink singing, 'don't you know that every thing's on fire.' I watched Charlie get pushed down, silently joyful it wasn't me. I stuck out a hand, and Charlie took it holding on to his helmet.

"This is gonna be a great team you know," Charlie said sarcastically as Portman knocked over Guy.

"I can tell," I said, as an uproar of yelling started and we joined into the arguments. Yelling and pushing each other is surely a sign of greatness.


	2. poor mr tibbles

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ducks, not even Adam Banks and his thoughts. _

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I liked them a lot. So here's a chapter update of the comical, sarcastic, and super shy Adam Banks. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will try to update more this week because I'm not sure if I'll get to update as much next week. Finals and winter break sure does make life busier. Reviews please and tell me what you're thinking about the story. _

- - - -

Poor Mr. Tibbles. Coach wanted to strangle him with the confiscated whistle, and we all thought he was a little crazy. The headline would be, "Death on The Ice by Junior Goodwill Games Coach." We won't tell the press that it was by a whistle, because that would be awfully embarrassing for Mr. Tibbles.

"All right Ducks, show em' what you got." Coach blew the whistle, "Let's scrimmage."

Jesse skated to take the face off, I looked behind Portman, who growled at me, and I stared at Julie. There she was, in goalie position, waiting to catch our pucks. Oh. She looked at me. She's still looking at me. Why is she looking at me? Oh my god, Banks look down. She thinks you're so weird now.

"Come on Banks!" Charlie said as I skated past him, in control of the puck. You're going straight for her, well not you, the puck is. Should I let her save it or really fire it in there? Then, Portman came out of nowhere, bending over to flip me head over heels. Well, now I won't even have to take the shot.

"Let's go Banks!" Connie cheered for me as I skated, puck in control again. Preppy, come on, show her you aren't some freak who stares, and just gets flipped without a retaliation. I shot it in, and the ducks cheered. Good job Adam, maybe she dislikes you for scoring against her. Maybe, that's what the ducks should have really been saying.

"Look out, it's Fulton!" We went shrapnel, skating to clear the middle. Fulton took his shot; Portman ran away and the puck decided to bounce which had us all fearing for our lives. If that puck ricocheted off that goal post, and wood, then it must hurt when it hit an actual person. Everyone grimaced when Tibbles went down, with a blonde woman there to aid him. Poor Mr. Tibbles.

- - - - -

"Oh Mr. Tibbles, are you all right?" The blonde woman asked as Mr. Tibbles answered a bizarre answer, just confirming within us that we thought he was a little loopy. I didn't really pay attention to the blonde lady until she announced her point in being there. It wasn't that she was expecting to see Tibbles get knocked out by a hockey puck, which what was the idea I had in my mind. She was there to be our tutor, to be there twenty-four seven if we ever wanted to do some learning.

"Who said we need a tutor?" I asked, and the ducks murmured similar reactions.

"I don't need no school," Hell yes Portman. I totally agreed with him. Maybe Portman was a cool guy, and we just couldn't see past his tattoo, or the fact that he pushed all of us, except the girls around.

- - - -

What is that smell? Everyone around me scrunched their noses as well, so I knew it wasn't just me that smelled that disgusting odor. "Goldberg!" We all yelled, as Goldie denied, and Portman, who stood right in front of me by the way, raised his arms in triumph declaring it was him who did it. Yes, Portman truly was a great guy.

Sincerely, he was, and so were the other players that we welcomed to our team that day. I talked to every single one of them, except Julie of course. We were close in proximity sometimes, and we laughed at each others jokes, but not once did I really talk to her. I was probably the only duck that didn't. Adam Banks: phobia of talking to females that he finds attractive. It took me two months to really start a conversation with Connie. It would suck if my boss was a woman; I would nod my head instead of saying yes, and shake my head instead of saying no. She would fire me because she thought I was mute, and could never conduct a business meeting. This is a serious problem, and it must be fixed immediately. Well not immediately, maybe in a few years or so.


	3. i'm not in love with Guy

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the ducks, or the thoughts in Adam's mind._

_**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews, I liked them. ') Ah, reviews what a source of inspiration and motivation. I'm glad anonymous readers are reviewing too, thanks for those. Finals are over, so I was feeling very generous to the world, and I decided to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I have no clue when I can update next because I'm going on vacation and my trusty laptop is not going to be with me. When I have time to get to a computer, and brew up a chapter, I will definitely update though. Anyway, have fun imaging our loveable Adam in this chapter. Reviews please, I love any type of feedback. Plus, the reviews make me want to make the chapters really good for you guys ')_

- - - - -

So you must be asking,_ "Where did this irrational fear of girls come to play"_? Well, let me count the ways. I smiled at this girl at the mall once. She and her friends started giggling, and I knew it wasn't because they thought I was cutest boy in the mall. I had a crush on this girl in school; she was pretty and popular, which was probably my first mistake. Well, this one day, I was unprepared for P.E., and so was she. She sat there on the bleachers, watching what seemed to be tiny specs running around this huge red track. What did I do? Well, Adam Banks got the guts to sit next to her, and I wasn't sitting on her lap or anything, but it was an arm length distance away, when we had empty bleachers surrounding us. It would've made sense to sit there if I was going to say anything, but you guessed it, I didn't say a word. After five minutes, she walked away and sat on the other side of the bleachers. I knew she was as nice as I thought she was, because a mean pretty girl would've left when I sat down, but she dealt with my awkwardness, which is something I will always admire in her.

- - - -

Irony is a funny thing. Julie sat next to me at the breakfast table. My eyes grew wide seeing her in my peripheral vision.

"Hi," She said. I looked up at her, and she smiled.

"Hi," I croaked. A confident Banksie would have said, "Hi, I haven't formally met you, I'm Adam Banks.'" He would have shaken her hand too. Normal Banks just sat there slightly smiling, staring at his plate, as Julie's gaze started to look away and her smile faded. I glanced up at Charlie and Fulton, who turned their heads away to laugh at me.

- - -

"You and Guy are a happy couple, right?" I asked Connie as she sat on the couch, reading a book. We were the only two sitting in the room outside of the dining room, but I felt like there were a million raising eyebrows all because of my one question.

She slowly looked up at me, "I don't know. You can take him if you really want him, Banks."

"Oh no!" My eyes were wide, and my face was red. "I just- it's because- well..."

"Breathe, Banksie, breathe." She put her book down and concentrated on my rambling words. "Now tell me about your love for Guy and maybe I'll consider giving him up, just for you."

I was not in love with Guy. I wouldn't be hesitating to tell Connie this, if I didn't have to explain to her why I even blurted out this question. Seriously, I'm not in love with Guy, love the kid, he's a great friend, and anyway, the whole team is convinced that Connie and Guy will end up getting married. They really will, no matter how many fights they gets into that the ducks have to fix. Well not the ducks, mostly it's just Charlie. The ducks would have to be there when they get married, at least Charlie would, because he's the best friend to both of them, who always has to soothe things out. It goes like this. Connie gets mad, Guy backs off, just hangs back with the guys, Charlie fixes it, and tells Guy that it's okay to talk to Connie again, because she isn't mad and just she misses him. It's a good relationship that the three of them have. So the point of my question is that I wanted to know if being the team couple was worth all the attention the team gives you. I'm sure Connie and Guy would like to have a fight where Charlie doesn't have to fix it, and they can fix it themselves. I'm sure as hell that they would want one time, at least one time, where they can kiss and the whole team won't tell them to get a room. I let a whole minute pass by saying nothing, and Connie is stared at me, scared, not humored, because she was starting to reconsider if this was a joke.

"Banks." She waved a hand in my face, "You're not really in love with Guy, are you? If you were, you would be very odd competition for me."

"No, I swear I'm not. You can keep your boyfriend."

"Keep me as a boyfriend?" Guy walked in. Oh great. He's never going to be comfortable around me if Connie tells him what I said, and I don't give them an explanation. Now I have to give _both_ of them an explanation.

"We're a happy couple, right Guy?" Connie asked as he sat down next to her, and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I guess." Connie's head snapped to look at him, and he stuttered, "Yes, yeah, we are. We're happy. We're good. We're always happy, baby." He smiled at her, and she looked at me while his eyes got wide.

"See Banksie, we are. Now why did you ask me that?"

Guy's relieved look quickly left, and he suddenly looked nervous, "You asked if we were a happy couple? W-why would you ask that?"

"You can breathe; you're not the one I have in mind."

Guy nodded, "Is it another duck?"

"Yes."

"We don't have any other girl ducks, man." Guy smiled, "You trying to tell us something?"

"No!" I yelled then Connie and Guy laughed.

Connie gasped, "Other girl ducks! You like Julie!"

Do you hear that? Yeah, that's my world collapsing.

"Can you say it any louder?" I yelled in a whisper.

"Oh, sorry," Connie apologized. "What are you gonna do?"

"Nothing," I answered her like doing something would be the most absurd thing in the world.

"Nothing?" Connie raised an eyebrow, "You're not gonna tell her?"

"I can't even talk to her." I shook my head, disappointed in myself.

"That's a problem," Guy stated the obvious. "Just make some conversation, it's easy."

Connie looked at Banks and shook her head, "No, no. You remember it took quite a while to start a conversation with me, and he didn't even like me like that."

"Oh yeah," Guy nodded. "Very true."

Yeah, let's just discuss how hopeless I am in the girl department.

"Aw." Connie grinned, "You guys are gonna get married, you guys would be really cute."

"You have to actually talk to your spouse, Cons." Guy leaned into the couch.

"It's okay Preppy." Connie smiled at me, "We'll fix the whole talking problem."

She was smiling, but Connie was the scariest person ever when she said that. Probably because I knew she was going to take some kind of action. She's going to handcuff us together in a locked room, until we have an actual, decent conversation. I just know she is.


	4. mild heart attacks

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ducks. I own Banksie's thoughts, not Adam Banks. _

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait for an update. I got really busy with vacation and stuff that I haven't been able to whip up a chapter for Adam's ridiculous thoughts. I hope you like the chapter; it'll be a Happy New Year gift. Thanks for the reviews. I love seeing that people like this story, so please keep the reviews coming. It keeps me motivated._

- - - -

"Hey Julie!" Connie called Julie over to the group consisting of Charlie, Guy, Connie, and that Banks kid sweating bullets from that threat that Connie made towards him a few days ago. I guess you wouldn't consider, '_Don't worry Banks, you guys will talk!_' as a threat, but I sure did. Now she's calling her over. Moreau The Murderer, it's not _The Velvet Hammer_ anymore, it's Moreau The Murderer.

"Hey you guys." She smiled and I stared while she looked at all of us as a greeting. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, we're just talking about how awesome this is gonna be," Connie answered.

Charlie took a large bite out of his sandwich, "Yeah it is." He said with a full mouth. The girls grimaced, while Guy and I stared at the thing that just flew out of Charlie's mouth, sitting on the ground. It looked like a tomato and turkey mashed together. No one will ever truly know.

"What's your seat number?" Connie asked and I knew her plan was beginning to take action. I could feel it. Well, I could feel my stomach do a flip.

"Oh," Julie looked at her ticket. "11A."

Connie pretended to gasp in surprise. I swear if hockey doesn't work out for Connie, she could be an actress. A damn good one at that. "That is so cool. Banksie is 11B, I'm 11C."

I looked down at my ticket and read aloud in my mind, '_11C._' An actress I tell ya, or just a really good liar. I'm gonna go with the actress thought incase Connie ever finds out that I thought she could be a possible liar.

"Nice," She looked down at me. "Now I have someone to talk to on the plane."

My eyes grew wide.

"Banks is mute, can't talk." Guy joked and they laughed.

You shouldn't laugh at jokes that could possibly be true.

- - - - - -

I let Julie sit down and I just stood in the middle of the isle. Guy and Connie winked at me for encouragement, and then Connie sat down, an isle away from Guy.

She looked up at me, and waited for me to sit down, "You gonna stand there all day Banks?"

"I'm comin, I'm comin. No need for attitude, geez." I climbed over and she tripped me a little, so I grabbed onto my armrest so I wouldn't fall right on top of Julie. Connie held back a laugh, and I was convinced that she planned that I did fall.

"Okay," Julie sat up as she faced me. "So, there's this game I really want to play. It's called twenty-one questions. I ask you a question, you answer, you ask, and then I answer. We do that for well, twenty-one times for both of us. It seems like it could make a flight go pretty fast, and well, I haven't really talked to you as much as the other ducks, and this game will help us get to know each other, right?" She smiled.

Oh. Yes, that feeling that I just had is the feeling of a mild heart attack. Let me give you a glimpse of how this game will go.

_Julie says, "Do you have a girlfriend?"_

_I say, "In my mind, yeah."_

_She says, "Really? Ooh, who is it?"_

_I say, "Does that count as a question?"_

_She says, "I guess, yeah."_

"_Oh. Okay." _

_Long awkward pause. _

"_Well, who is it?" She asks me again. _

"_Oh. Uh, you."_

_She looks around uncomfortably, sits back into her chair, and just stares at the man talking on the airplane television._

HA. It's gonna happen. It's gonna go just like that. Oh man. OH MAN. Curse Connie's malicious ways with potential couples.

"Okay." I answered to playing the game.

"All right." She sounded excited, a little too excited to me, like she knew my secret conversation or something. Did I say it out loud? Because I think Connie and Guy are giggling at me.

"I'll go first." She rubbed her hand together, "Something small, like, well, what band do you love to listen to?"

"AC/DC."

This wasn't bad.

'What band do you listen to the most?"

She smiled, "Lately, AC/DC."

Something in common! We're going to get married.

"Awesome! I love them. They're so good. Every single song is just so…" My voice trailed off when I noticed her staring at my ticket.

"I thought your seat is 11B?" She asked confused, "That says 11C."

I smiled, and nudged Connie, who looked nervous. She definitely heard Julie say that.

Connie turned to face Julie, "Oh. Well." She stammered, "Guy sits next to the isle, so I just wanted to talk to him during the flight. You know, just uh, because I can't live without Guy. Heh."

You could tell Connie wanted to gag because she just said that she couldn't live without Guy. Good. She got me into this very uncomfortable, heart stopping position.

"Oh," Julie smiled. "They're cute." She told me as Connie faced Guy, who tried not to laugh hysterically.

"Can't live without me, huh?" I heard him mumble, and she kicked him across the isle.

Oh Connie. Turning my world around by making me talk to a girl, how could you do this to me? This is going to give me heart problems. This could kill me, it really could. Julie continued to talk about _AC/DC_, and my love for Connie grew by the minute for making me do this. I think I might be bi-polar.


	5. Champion socks

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ducks. _

_A/N: I know I just updated yesterday, but I really had the urge to update today. I hope you like the chapter, and like the story too. Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome. Readers, please tell me what you're thinking about it so far. The reviews keep me goin._

- - - - - -

"And it was just," I closed my eyes and sighed. "Perfect."

Connie and Guy stared at me, speechless in what to say except, "You are such a weirdo Banks."

I frowned. Weren't they excited? Julie and I talked throughout the whole flight, about everything. We talked about music, to favorite movies, to our friends, to our families, everything. We even talked about our moms always buying us _Champion_ socks all of our lives. I told you, everything.

But these two were staring at me like it was nothing.

Guy raised an eyebrow, "You gonna tell you her you like her now?"

"Are you crazy?"

They looked at each other, and Connie shrugged, "At least its progress."

They turned around walking to the locker room, so we could get the pep talk that we had every game. Was talking to Julie really not an accomplishment? I mean I talked to her. I didn't faint. I didn't say I love you. Or maybe I was just telling the wrong couple about my accomplishment. I'm sure talking to a girl wouldn't mean so much to the couple that made out for the first time in sixth grade.

So I lifted my head up and ran as fast as a boy in hockey pads and ice skates could run, to Charlie. He would understand.

"Hey Banks," He said as I approached him with a grin on my face.

"I talked to Julie," I whispered to make sure she wasn't around me. "The whole plane ride."

Charlie stared at me for a few seconds. "Oh! That must be really big for you!"

For you. Did you hear that?

"How was it? You gonna tell her you like her now?"

What is wrong with you people?

"No. Why would I do that?"

Charlie thought, "Well, because you like her?"

"Why would I tell her?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Why would I-?"

Charlie put his hand up, and shook his head. "Forget it."

"Okay."

We walked towards the locker room, and Charlie patted my back in congratulations. Charlie's such a great guy. A really good best friend, he's trustworthy, and just awesome in support.

- - - - -

"Hey, you got a girl in the stands?" Charlie asked me as I intently watched the men in the suits, with brown skinny folders. When you see people in suits observing a hockey game, you know it's gotta be the scouts. Unless people just like going to a freezing arena in their suits, then that's okay, I guess?

"No, scouts man, look at 'em."

He nudged me, and I looked at him. He looked reassuring, "Don't worry about scouts Adam, just play your best." See. He's a good friend.

He smirked, "Besides, the girl you want is right next to you." He winked, and we both looked at Julie whose head began to turn towards us. Our eyes grew wide, and even Luis turned to look at us.

I looked at Charlie, panicked and angry. He looked scared and nervous. I dislike you Charlie Conway.

"Who are you talking about?" Luis asked, and Julie nodded along, ready for an answer.

"Well-" Charlie laughed nervously.


	6. toothbrush and paper towels

_Disclaimers: I do not own any of the ducks. _

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews ') I'm glad people like that "what is wrong with these people?" line. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and readers, please review the story if you like it. It'll inspire me to keep updating, and give me the motivation to finish this story. Okaay, on to the chapter._

- - - - -

"_Who are you talking about?" Luis asked, and Julie nodded along, ready for an answer. _

"_Well…" Charlie laughed nervously._

I looked at Charlie, and he was smiling nervously. He was trying to make up an excuse for me, but in my fear, and anger, I felt an undying need to tell Julie that I would really like us to get to know each other. I think that's an easier way to say I like you, right? It sure is. I got up, and nudged Luis to move and Julie watched me sit down. She looked confused, and knew that I had something to say.

"Julie, I have something to tell you." You're actually doing this Banks. You are actually doing this. Boy, are you a man now.

"Yeah, Banks?" Her face was filled with curiosity, but also a little fear. But did fear bring me down? Oh no, it did not.

"Julie." I paused for dramatic affect, "I like you, and I would really like to get to know you."

She smiles, and the hockey arena behind her disappears. There isn't any noise, no cheering, no Charlie laughing his butt off because I was actually going for it. All I hear is a, "Sure. I'd like to get to know you too."

Are you serious? Hah, that would never happen, well I can picture it in my mind, but note the words, in my mind. Now, there's a chance it really won't happen anytime soon, since Julie and Luis eyes are begging for an explanation.

"Charlie was just hitting on me. You know, just making a homosexual joke towards me. He thinks its funny when he says things like that, but really," Banks moved in closer to Luis and Julie. "It's pretty freaking weird."

Luis raised his eyebrow at Charlie, "Yeah, it's not the best joke in the world Charlie."

"Hah." Charlie forced a smile, "Well, now I know."

They continued to watch the game, cheering for their team mates, and I turned to Charlie, who was red and glaring.

"That's the best excuse you could make up?" He growled.

"That's the best you could whisper?" I asked returning the glare.

"Fine." Charlie shrugged his shoulders, "No big deal. No one will know about this. It's all good, Banksie boy. It's all good."

- - - - - - - -

"Charlie," Averman moved closer to Charlie and batted his eyes, "Am I the girl you want?"

Charlie rolled his eyes, sighed, and I walked away from the team, who were toppling over laughing, and I smiled to myself.

What am I going to do anyway? Should I go talk to her about it? I mean, everyone else seems to think I should. But then again, they aren't like me. Shy, and awkward. I should probably take care of this whole girl talking problem now. It would really help in the future. But, what do I say? What should I say? How do I approach her? What happens if she likes me too? What if she doesn't like me? What if she will later on? How long would we have to take to get to know each other? How long would we date? What we do since we live so far away from each other? What happens when we're in college, do we go to the same one?

"I'm gonna throw up," I mumbled, and sat down on a random bench with Coach sitting on the other side.

"Adam," He saw me hold my head in my hand. "Are you okay?"

_No Coach, I'm not okay. This girl feels a little different. Maybe it's because I talked to her, and we have things in common. Oh, and I'm asking myself questions that don't even make any sense since I've only had one real conversation with her. I really don't think this is okay. _

If I ever told Coach that, I don't think he would have one inspiring word to say. He'd think I was crazy. I don't think Coach knows what to say to crazy people, he just knows how to operate hockey teams, and manipulate the court room.

"Yeah Coach, I'm fine."

- - - - -

Ah, damn, dropped my toothbrush. I looked at it, now on the ground, wrapped with a paper towel. Not just on the brush, but around the handle. My mom makes me do that; wrap it all around, when I could just wrap it around the brush. I stared at it, sitting in the middle of the hallway, on the way to me and Charlie's dorm.

_I'm gonna go brush my teeth now Connie. _

My jaw dropped and I stood still. It was Julie's voice. I'm right by their dorm. Oh man, oh man. Don't move, Banks. Be invisible.

_Okay, I'll come in a minute. _

The door knob to my right began to turn slowly, and my eyes got wide. I looked at the knob, then my toothbrush that was right in front of their door. Run for it! I bent over to grab my toothbrush, and a girl tripped over my body, and plopped on top of me. I collapsed to the ground.

Oh my goodness.

"Banks?" She sounded confused, as we were sprawled in the tiny hallway. Connie ran to the door, and laughed. "What are you doing?"

I looked up at Connie, who was covering her mouth trying not to laugh so loud.

"I dropped my toothbrush."

"Oh." She said, and picked herself up.

"I'm sorry. I was in a rush when I got out of the room," She held a hand out to me, and I took it, quickly getting up.

"Oh no, it's okay. I was…" I thought of something to say, "I was bending. It's okay. It's really not your fault."

We stood there in an awkward silence I pictured only movies could contain.

"All right, well I'm gonna go. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Goodnight." I turned and walked away quickly.

"Banks wait!" Julie called out, and I turned back to them. "Your toothbrush?" She held up my wad of a paper towel.

"Oh, heh, yeah." I ran to them and took my toothbrush. "Thanks. Goodnight… again."

Oh, you idiot.


	7. guy talks and short lived confidence

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ducks. _

_A/N: Oh, I love you reviewers. Thanks for the reviews you guys, I like them, I really do. Readers please review, anonymous or not, all reviews are welcome. Tell me what you are like or dislike about the story. It keeps me motivated to keep writing and updating. Anyway, on the chapter, I hope you guys like it._

- - - - - -

I quickly opened the door to the dorm room, and I closed my eyes as I closed it behind me. Blindly, I walked to the edge of my bed, and plopped onto it, with a thud. I moaned, and slowly picked up my face to see Guy and Jesse sitting on chairs, next to Charlie's bed.

"You okay Banks?" Guy asked, breaking the silence.

I groaned.

"Banks?" Jesse asked, as my face his the bed again.

I moaned.

"Julie fell on top of me." I said, as smirks appeared on the faces of the three. "No, not like that," I said rolling over to stare at the ceiling.

"Okay, Adam, explain." Charlie said as if he was my mom, questioning me when I was four years old on why the cookie jar was empty.

"I went to brush my teeth."

"Yeah," Guy nodded.

"Then my toothbrush fell."

"Yeah," Guy said, with a nod again. Jesse and Charlie turned their heads to face him, clenching their teeth. "All right, I won't say anything then."

"Go on, Preppy." Charlie signaled a nod towards me so I could continue.

"I kneeled down to get it. Wait, no I dropped my toothbrush. I said that already, but then I saw the door knob turn, not that a knob turning isn't scary. It's because I heard voices and that made it scary. Not weird scary voices, just Julie's voice. Oh, not that Julie's voice is scary."

"Cake-eater. Please, can you calm down, and tell us the story in a language we can understand?" Jesse rolled his eyes, and I took a breath.

"I went to brush my teeth, I was walking down the hall, and then my toothbrush dropped. I started to wonder why my toothbrush is in this wad of paper towel, when I could just wrap the brush of the toothbrush, and not the whole thing." I looked up at the faces that were slowly losing interest and soon to be fully disinterested, if I was going to continue my story like this. "Right, not important. I dropped my toothbrush, then I heard Julie's voice, I went to go it pick up, but then she opened the door, and just… fell on me. Not on purpose or anything, she just tripped over me."

Charlie nodded, "Now comes the physical aspect of your love."

"You're in love with Julie?" Jesse asked, surprised.

"I am not in love with Julie," I shot a glare at Charlie for making the joke. "I just like her," I shrugged nonchalantly.

"An extreme amount." Guy added, looking at Jesse. "You know, since he talked to her and everything."

Jesse smiled, and looked at me, "You gonna tell her you like her?"

Here we go again.

"Don't even ask that question. It's completely useless. You'll just get a headache." Charlie shook his head, and leaned against the head board of his bed.

"Banks, what are you gonna do, nothing? I mean, you talked to her. Something very different from the other girls you've liked before. I really think you should do something." Guy advised, as he put his feet up on Charlie's bed.

"Yeah Banks. You really should. I mean, you talked to her the whole freaking plane ride back," Charlie pretended to gasp, and mocked me. He's just mad because the team is conscious of his sexuality now.

"Shut up." I sat up on my bed and joined into the conversation that went from hot girls to girl problems, and then back to the myriad of hot girls here in L.A.

I should do something. I talked to her. We get along great. We don't even have to work on our conversation, it just flows. Maybe it's just me that thinks that, but I definitely think there could be something between us. Actually, that probably is just me, but I'm definitely going to take a shot at it. Yes, I will. Adam Banks is not going to die as a wrinkly old bachelor, and most importantly, not a virgin. I can get a wife. I can definitely do this. I can definitely get Julie Gaffney to be my wife. Oh, a little intense there Banks.

- - - - -

"Hey Preppy," Connie smiled as I walked to the elevator, that she was waiting for.

"Hey."

She smiled at me, batting her eyes, and I knew she was thinking about the incident that happened last night.

"Had fun watching that fiasco?" I asked her and she nodded.

"It was really good entertainment Banks, really good." The elevator door opened and we walked in. "I was talking to her last night, some girl talk. You could definitely have a chance with her Banks. I totally see you guys together."

"I'm gonna talk to her more often," I said with confidence, and a smile on my face.

"Ooo," Connie laughed. "A confident Banks, I don't think I've seen this before." The elevator door opened, and I tripped walking out. "Well, a more confident Banks."

I turned red, and scratched the back of my head, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Banksie, we'll work on it. The whole dorky thing can definitely work for you." Connie gave me a slap on the back, and then walked away.

"Hey Banks. Go talk to her," Guy and Jesse walked over to me. Guy pointed, "Go on. She's alone."

I pulled Guy's fingers down, and he quickly pulled it out of my hand, "Don't point!" I screeched, staring at Julie, making sure she didn't see.

I turned to face Guy and Jesse, so Julie was behind me. "Okay, Banks. You have to calm down, it's all good. She's alone right now, go talk to her." Jesse said, as he was peaking behind me. "Go on, make moves."

Guy and Jesse walked away, and I stood there for a few seconds. Okay, Adam Banks, this is fine. You are a teenage boy now. Learn how to talk to girls. Go. Go on. Okay, this is it. Go. I turned around to see Julie, now with Dean, and giggling at what he was saying.

Oh man.

He poked her, and she backed away, in reaction, and smiled. This is what they call flirting, Banks.

She pushed him back, and he poked her again. She didn't run away, or glare at him. She giggled, and he smiled.

Oh no.

She playfully hit him back, and he continued to tickle her.

Oh, I am screwed.

- - - - - -

_A/N (again): sorry that chapter is kind of a bust and dissapointing. it's weak. '( i'm feeling writer's block, but i'll shake it off, hopefully. tomorrow, i'll try to come up with a more exciting and more sarcastic chapter. please review, if you like the new twist though._


	8. deadly stiletto heel

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ducks. The song lyrics down there, used to reflect Adam's feelings, is called 100 Times by Hit the Lights._

_A/N: I'm so sorry the last chapter was kind of a downer; thanks to those who reviewed it though. But I'm trying to recover the story by updating today, with a more... well, not as sarcastic or humorous, but more emotional chapter. A new side to the shy Adam Banks we've come in contact with. I hope you like this chapter, and readers, please review. Tell me your say on the whole twist that I threw in here, I'm kind of craving a reaction to what you guys think of it. Good or bad? Anyway, reviews please, they keep me going._

- - - - -

_It's easy to see that it's hard to ignore,_

_Your subtle hands, __  
__I'm catching wind, _

_How insincere are your finger prints._

- - - - -

I feel like I just got thrust into this movie where a guy loves this girl, likes not loves this girl, but she likes someone else, and it's a mystery if the other guys likes her back, or is just out to get some. This is such an 80's movie situation. Ugh, there she goes again touch his muscular, two times bigger than mine, biceps. Was this going on for a while, and I didn't realize it?

I turned around and closed my eyes, taking a breath, with memories flashing through my mind from previous events.

_Here you go, sweetie. _  
He called her sweetie, how did I not know?

She sat next to him that day at the lake, when Miss McKay was talking about teenagers on the verge of greatness.  
How stupid can I be to _not_ realize this?

Oh God, Banks. I turned to look at them, and they were sitting next to each other on the couch; the love seat to be specific. How irony loves to slap me in the face. I walked towards the dining room for breakfast, and I could feel this weird and new aching feeling in my chest. It felt like my heart wanted to break through my rib cage. What the hell is this? My muscles are tense, and I feel like punching the wall, or the geeky scrawny kid that just walked by. Also, I have this headache just thinking about Julie and Portman on that damn loveseat. I pushed the doors open. Am I dying? Because I have no idea what I'm feeling right now.

- - - -

I grabbed a chair at the table with Connie, Guy, and Jesse. When I aggressively sat myself down, I looked up at them, to see them pause while eating their food. Connie held bacon in her hand, and had food in her mouth, but wasn't chewing. Guy was hovered over, ready to shove scrambled eggs in his mouth. Jesse sat there with bread half in his mouth, and half still held in his hand.

"You okay Banks?" Connie asked, with her mouth full.

My face must have been red when I said this, because when I leaned in towards them, they seemed to back away. "Julie likes Portman."

"What?" Guy asked, and the three moved in closer to me.

"She didn't talk about Portman. She said he was cute, but she thought you were cuter." Connie informed me, and I titled my head, a smile forming.

"She said that? Really?"

"Concentrate Cake-eater." Jesse snapped me back, "Tell us why you think that."

"They were sitting in the love seat together, and they were flirting. I know I don't know much about flirting, but that was it."

Guy shook his head, "Okay, the love seat thing, nothing to worry about. It's a couch Banks. Flirting, well girls flirt **all** the time. It may mean nothing."

"What?" Connie's voice was sharp enough to break glass. Guy slowly turned his head to the right to see her glaring.

"You're not like the _other girls_, because you're _my_ girl Cons." Guy smiled, and Connie shook her head bringing her attention back to me.

"Hey guys."

I looked up at Julie, who was smiling down at me. I slightly smiled back as she sat in the chair next to me. I didn't talk to her during breakfast, at all.

- - - - - -

"Adam!" I closed my eyes, took a breath, and turned around to Julie, who was running towards me. "Hey. Are you okay? You seemed so quiet at the breakfast table."

"Oh no, I'm just tired." That was a good excuse.

"Oh." She looked down, uncomfortable. "It kind of seemed like you were mad at me?"

Did I do that? Did I made her look all cute, and worried? Oh, I didn't mean to. I didn't even think she cared.

"Oh no, I'm not mad."

Oh. Look at that, I made her smile. Oh Julie Gaffney, I really really like-

My thoughts were interrupted by the voice, which also interrupted our conversation.

"Hey Jules, come here!" Portman called her over to where he and Fulton were talking.

Jules. He calls her Jules. Kill me now.

She looked at me, and asked, "So, you're okay?" I nodded. "We'll talk later?" I nodded again, and she walked towards them, joining into their conversation.

I've felt rejection, embarrassment, and disappointment, but this feeling is different. It's new, it's raw, and it hurts. But I wish it didn't feel like my heart was grabbed out of my chest, then thrown onto the floor for a stiletto heel to step on it repeatedly.


	9. burning on ice

_Disclaimer: I own the Ducks. Sike. I don't own any of the Ducks. _

_A/N: So, I hope you guys like the chapter. It's still on a more serious level than the other chapters, but I'm gonna get the sarcasm back in there. Enjoy, and readers, reviews please. _

- - - - -

Oh look, that's where I was contemplating about my toothbrush. Oh look, that's where Julie tripped over me. Oh look, the long hallway that took forever to reach the end of, when I felt Connie and Julie's eyes glued to my back when I walked away. Oh look, that's the door that opened slowly, opening the door to humiliation. Oh wait.

I took a few steps back to the open door, to Connie and Julie's dorm. She was sitting on her bed, with the phone cupped in her hand, and her face in her other hand. She looked annoyed, and exhausted.

"Yes mom." She mumbled into the receiver. "Yes mom." She rolled her eyes. "Yes mom." She sighed. "Okay, mom, bye." She hung up the phone, and shook her head.

Say something. "Hey." Oh, hah, you actually did it. Surprising, I must say.

She looked up at me, "Hey Banks."

"You okay?" You are doing so well at this whole conversation thing.

"Yeah." She fiddled with her fingers and silence filled the room. "Actually, no, it's just my mom. I'm across the country and she still makes me feel like her fingers are wrapped around my arm dragging me to where she wants me to go. Like I'm some six-year-old." She ranted and I slowly made my way into the room, and sat on Connie's bed.

"I know how you feel." I said, as she ran her fingers through her hair, and away from her face. She looked up at me, with those blue eyes.

"Really?"

"_Oh,_ yeah. My dad is just like that, he's suffocating me from across the country, just like your mom." I shrugged and gave her a reassuring smile. "One day, I plan on running away. It'll probably last one day before I go back home, but one day I plan on just running away from it."

She smiled, "I'll run with you."

I don't understand. Was that- I don't understand. "Heh," I tried not to giggle like a girl, "Hah, well." I shifted to my right a little, and fell right off the bed.

"Banks!" She stood up, and grabbed my arm. "Are you okay?"

I stood up, "Yeah, I'm good. Just uh, bed got away from me."

She smiled, and I smiled back. There was an awkward feeling surrounding us. A tension. A weird tension, but a good one. There was awkwardness to it, and I felt an urge to just grab her waist and kiss her. This is an odd experience. Then we both looked down, and turned red. This tension, what do they call it?

"Hey Julie." We turned to the hallway where the voice was coming from, and Portman appeared seconds later. "Oh, hey Banks."

We stood there, and stared at him, as he glanced switched between us.

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. We were just talking about suffocation." Julie informed him and he nodded. Now it was this different awkwardness. It was felt between all three of us, and it wasn't quite as exhilarating as the one me and Julie had.

"Oh, that's cool."

Julie and I nodded.

"So, uh. Practice, anybody?" I asked in attempt to break the silence.

"Yeah, sounds good." Julie walked past Portman, and down the hall. He looked at me, gave a quick smile, and followed her.

This is not good. Not good at all. I closed the door behind me, and followed behind them. Hey, Julie's butt is pretty cute.

- - - - - - - - -

"What did you do?" Ken asked, as we sat in a circle on the ice, discussing the girls that Averman was trying to impress, but he fell on his face trying to do so. Literally. It was an hour ago when we were practicing, and the hot brunette girl came with her red haired friend to watch us. Averman saw her smile at him, and he fell straight on his face, with no one around him, and no reason to fall at all. Poor Averman. If he knew that I fell off the bed, with no push, he wouldn't feel so bad about himself.

"I skated away, and never looked back." Averman frowned, and the team laughed. Poor Averman.

"Banks randomly fell today too!" Julie blurted out, giggling, and lightly pushing me.

Aw man, Julie. At least Averman feels better now. I blushed profusely, and Julie noticed, as her smile faded, into an 'oops' face.

"No, it's okay. I'm used to embarrassment from the team." I told her, and looked around at the team, who were all waiting to hear what happened. "Nothing big, I just pulled a Banks. Slightly moved to the right a little, and just fell off the bed completely."

The team laughed.

"Where was this?" Connie asked.

I looked at Julie, as I answered, "Uh, your dorm actually. Julie and I were talking, and I fell off."

Connie looked at Guy, smiling, as he began to chuckle.

"Yeah, Banks is a pretty good listener." Julie patted my shoulder, and I shrugged. "No really, you are."

"Yeah, you guys looked like you were in a pretty intense conversation." Portman said, as me and Julie turned our glances to the boy who was staring at us, contemplatively.

There goes that intense awkwardness again. Only this time I was sure that the whole team felt it. Why is it so hot in here? We're sitting on ice. We're not even practicing, and I swear this place is a furnace. Maybe it's because Portman's stare is burning me to death.

"I fall off my bed all the time." Charlie said, breaking the silence.

Well, at least he tried to.

"I do too." Averman attempted, as well.

"I'm not surprised," Connie replied, and Averman glared in return.

"I'm pretty hungry," Jesse said.

Guy followed in a reply, "Yeah, food sounds good. Come on you guys." Guy got up first, and the team slowly followed. I looked at Julie, who looked nervous, and then got up to follow the team into the locker room. This was definitely not good.


	10. antisocial

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ducks. I actually don't have any affiliation with them._

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, you guys. They are quite the motivation to keep going. I hope you like this, and keep reviewing, please._

- - - -

"Is this seriously going to be the way you want to take care of this?" Charlie asked me, as I zoned out, with a blank look on my face. It's how I looked like this past week.

"It's fine." I moved by hand away from my mouth, so I could be more audible, "I gotta concentrate on hockey. It's the Iceland game today."

"Banks, you've become socially retarded." I shot a glare at him. "It's true. You go to practice, and you eat dinner with us, but barely say a word. Other than that, you sleep and watch movies. They aren't the manliest movies in the world, either."

"I'm not really up to getting my face punched in by Portman. Don't you care about the team? Or me being able to play hockey?"

"He won't. I don't think he even likes Julie." I stared at Charlie. Was he not there last week when the heavy cloud of tension surrounded the team? "Okay, well, he might not like her like you do. Do you want her to have someone, that eh, kind of likes her, compared to someone who is in love-"

"I'm not in love with her."

"Okay, fine. Someone who likes her just a little, or someone who likes her a lot, is depressed because someone else might like her? But he isn't in love with her, of course."

Charlie, go away and let me wallow in peace.

The worst part of the conversation was that Charlie was right about a lot of it. I just didn't want to face the facts. Portman likes Julie, maybe. I like Julie, definitely. But which one does Julie like? Do I even have the right to be upset about this? Does she know there's a silent feud going on? Well, considering I haven't talked to her in a week, she probably knows that it freaked me out a bit.

I admit, I freaked. It's not only because of Portman, either. You know how guys get that message in their head to run? Well, I got the signal, even though I really like this girl. My head still told me to run, to save my heart. When it's eternal heartache versus getting your skull crushed in, what would you do?

"Maybe you should talk to Portman," Charlie suggested, quietly.

My head quickly turned around, "What?!"

My voice cracked pretty bad, but I didn't care.

Charlie shrugged, like his suggestion was no big deal, "Talk to him about it. He seems big and scary, but seriously, he's cool."

I made a face, and scoffed, "Right. We'll call that Plan B."

There was a knock on the half opened door, and it slowly opened. Julie. "Hey guys," She smiled at us. "Banks, can I talk to you?"

I looked at Charlie, eyes wide, and he stared at me.

"I'll go." Charlie grabbed his CD player, and quickly walked, actually, ran out of the dorm room.

Julie watched him run, and then looked at me, closing the door as she walked in. She sat down on Charlie's bed, across from me.

She's going to trap me in here, until I confess my un-dying love. Goodness.


	11. running with Ferris Bueller

_Disclaimer: I do not own of the Ducks, or any of the movies mentioned in this movie. Classic movies, but I own none of them. _

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked that one, and I hope you like this one too, sorry it's kind of long though. You know what I realized? I used to live fifteen minutes away from Vincent's hometown. Funny, ain't it? Hah. Anyway, on to the chapter. Reviews, please, tell me your opinions._

- - - -

She comes into the room, and she doesn't even say anything? Come on. This is killing me, Julie. Just say something. She sighed. Okay, that's something.

"Hey." She looked up at me, eyes desperate, like she was searching for something to say to break the tension.

"Hi." I answered. Not much there. She sighed again. "How are you?"

She shrugged, "Eh, I could be better."

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked, worried that something may have happened with her mom.

"Well you see," She sat against the wall, and hugged her knees. "I was starting to get to know this really great friend, and then he kind of disappeared from my life, and decided to watch movies and sleep for the rest of his life."

"Oh." She laughed at my facial expression, clearly evident of guilt.

"Yeah, his name was Adam Banks, have you seen him?" She tilted her head to the right, and smiled a little.

"Nope. I heard he got sucked into the television from watching too many movies. He's currently running around with Ferris Bueller," I joked, and she laughed in response. I love making her laugh.

"Seriously Adam, what's up with you?" She asked, and I sat there looking around. What was I supposed to say? Tell her why I've been a hermit? '_Because of you Julie Gaffney, all because of you_.' Yeah, because that would fly real well. It would hurt her feelings even more… unless, I told her why; that I like her.

She sat there waiting for an answer. Hah, that is not going to happen. But, it's slowly becoming a possibility. Is that the smell of confidence towards girls? What an odd and refreshing smell.

"I don't know." That wasn't very informative, Adam. "Well you see, that uh, day we had that really good talk, and we were explaining how I fell off the bed, and then Portman said-"

"Yeah. I remember," She bit her lip, nervously. "I figured that's why it got really weird between us. Well, not only us, the reason why you decided to detach yourself from the world, but why?"

My eyes got wide. Oh, man. What am I supposed to say? I can't lie to her. Not to that cute little face. "Uh, well, I could tell that Portman liked you, so I didn't really wanna get between that. You know, since he could beat me into smithereens." It wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't a lie.

Julie shook her head, looked down, then back up at me, "Portman likes me?"

Was she blind?

"Uh, yeah I figured. You know, since you guys were spending more time together, and he said that thing on the ice," I said while she smiled, which turned into a small laugh.

"Portman doesn't like me."

I'm confused.

"He doesn't?" I asked, and she covered her mouth, to hide her giggle.

"No, he's just really protective, and kind of like an older brother," She explained.

"He thinks of you as a little sister? He told you that?" She suddenly looked confused, looked up, and thought.

"Well, he never told me that, but that's how it is with us." She squinted, looking past my face, and into the wall, "I think so."

That is the face of an unsure person.

"No, I really don't think he likes me." She said again, maybe to reassure herself.

"So, you don't like Portman?"

She laughed again, "Oh no. Just as a big brother, he's great; love the guy, but not like that."

"Ohh," I nodded. At least I knew she didn't like him.

"Why?" She looked at me, waiting for me to say, 'because I'm the one who likes you.'

"Oh," I gave a nervous chuckle. "Just asking."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Silence.

"Wait, so are you okay? I mean the team really misses you. We all miss you, me, Connie, and even Coach Stanson, whose team is going to bite the dust tonight."

I smiled. I had a little feeling that beating the Iceland team wasn't going to be as easy as we thought it was going to be. We never watched their games before, and they're the most favored at the Junior Goodwill Games. When half of your life is hockey, the game gives you a feeling in your gut about these things.

"Hah, yeah." She stood up, and I looked up at her.

"Well let's go Banks. Get you out of this room that smells like too much cologne, and away from movies like _Sixteen Candles_." She said, as she picked up the cover on top of the TV.

I stood up, took the box from her, and threw it under the bed. When I turned around from the bed, we were caught in a moment, inches away from each other. I looked into her blue eyes, and she stared into mine. There was an obvious spark.

We looked away simultaneously. Obviously, we were both afraid to face it.

"Well, come on." She walked out of the dorm, and I stood there. Say it, Banks. She appeared at the doorway, and I was glued to the floor.

"Adam, are you okay?" She was staring at me, concerned, as she walked towards me. This was it, say something Adam. "Uh," I said, and then just stopped. Well at least your mouth is open now. Just do it Preppy, just say it. '_Julie I think you're really hot, and I love you_.' Okay, maybe that's a little too intense; let's just start with '_Julie I like you_.'

"I," I paused again, and she looked at me oddly. "I'll catch up with you," I sighed, disappointed at the lack of man I had inside of me.

"Okay," She said, and walked back out into the hall. I followed her, walking down the hall knowing that the next conversation I planned on having would determine if I was going to do something about the awkwardness, tension, and sparks that were flying.

I was going to talk to the big Dean Portman.


	12. so, you gonna tell her?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Adam Banks, or any of his team mates. _

_ A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I know you guys are dying for Adam to tell Julie already, but in all good time. It'll come, it'll come. But here's another anticipated conversation: Banks asks the big Dean Portman. I hope you like this chapter, and please, keep the reviews coming! I love your feedback. _

_ - - - - -  
_

"Banksie!" The Ducks roared, hanging out in the lounge.

I looked around, noticing the Ducks were catching the attention of the whole room. Connie got up to hug me, and Fulton punched me in the arm, with a smile on his face. I soon found myself smiling at the love I was feeling from them. Oh, team.

I saw Julie grin at me, and sit down next to Connie.

"Banks man, where have you been?" Russ asked, as I took a seat at the edge of the couch.

"You know, just hanging out in the dorm." I shrugged.

Ken made a face, "Why?"

"Because he's in love with Ferris Bueller," Julie joked, and winked at me to indicate she was joking.

The Ducks laughed, and I smirked back at her. It was quite seductive. I turned my head to the right, to see Portman watching us, examining our flirtatious smiles, and he looked deep in thought. It's now or never, Preppy.

"Portman, can I talk to you?" I asked. Connie choked on the orange juice she was drinking, Charlie almost fell off other side of the couch, and Jesse and Guy stared at each other, with questioning looks.

"Yeah, sure, Banks." Portman nodded, and got up, as I followed.

Do you like Julie?

Do you love Julie? Because I do.

So, man, I think, you like Julie. _Punch him in the arm_. Well, do ya?

No. All these different ways aren't working.

Think faster Banks, because he's staring at you.

"So, what's up Preppy?" His arms were crossed. Great way to make me feel more comfortable, Portman.

"Well, I uh," This wasn't feeling like the best idea anymore. "I was just wondering how you feel about…" I paused. I wanted to puke. Then maybe I wouldn't have to ask him about Julie, and I could just stay in my room, using the excuse of severe flu. Aw. Then I couldn't play hockey. Yeah, that's not gonna work for me.

"You okay? You're looking pretty pale." Portman asked me, and I took a breath. This was it.

"Do you like Julie? Because, well, I really do, and I just wanted to know if you do, because if you do, well then, I don't know what I would do, actually. But, do you?" That was eloquent.

Portman stared at me for a while, eyes wide, in confusion, I guess. Then he gave a loud and comforting laugh. So I laughed along with him. "What are you laughing at, Adam?"

I stopped, and stuttered, "Well you were. So I thought that I uh could. I'm just nervous. You're a big guy. I don't mean big, like real big, can't fit through the doors, kind of big, but you're just bigger than me. You get what I'm saying?"

Portman raised an eyebrow, smile on his face, "Yeah. Dude, you have to calm down. I'm not going to drop kick you. It's cool."

I sighed, and asked, "But seriously, do you?"

Portman started shaking his head, "No man. But it's pretty obvious that you do. Julie doesn't know that you do though, she can't tell. I'm just really protective of her. The more I get to know her, the more I feel I need to protect her like a little sister. Connie too, so if you make either of them mad, you're going to feel the wrath."

I smirked, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Sorry, I've been giving you the death glare. I just wanted to make sure your intentions are good, and they are. Man, they _really_ are." Portman whispered, leaning in to me, so I could hear him better, "You freaking seem like your in love with her. Are you?"

"I'm not in love with her!" Portman backed away at my yell in frustration. I looked around me, making sure that nobody heard me. Charlie noticed, and he was currently laughing. "I just like her a lot."

"So you gonna tell her you like her?"

My eyes quickly rolled, as it did every time I got asked this. Seriously, why is that the first thing people ask? Only this time, I actually considered it. I mean, it was the reason I talked to Portman, right? To find out if I could tell Julie, without any problems arising. So, I guess I will. Oh, how far you have come, Adam Banks. Do you remember when you sat next to that girl on the bleachers and didn't talk to her? Oh, you know, and you remember that story well.

"Maybe I will," I answered with a shrug.

"I definitely think you should. You don't know how she feels." Portman winked at me.

I cocked my head to the side, "What?"

"Nothing man. I think you should tell her, real soon." Portman slapped me on the back, and led me towards the group, where he practically pushed me into Julie, who stood up, moving over to make room for me to sit.

You don't know how she feels? What did he mean by that?

"Hey you okay?" Julie whispered to me.

I looked to my left, our legs squished next to each other, and our faces pretty close together. "Perfect," I smiled.


	13. elevator rides and big days

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ducks. _

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Okay, so I know I tease my readers' way too much with this story, so it's the chapter you've all been waiting for; just read to see what I'm talking about. I hope you guys like this chapter, and I'm gonna be ending this story soon, but I'm thinking about making a sequel, only in Julie's point of view. What do you guys think? Should I, shouldn't I? Tell me what you think about that idea, and tell me what you think about this chapter; sorry it's kind of on the long side. Keep those reviews coming, please! Enjoy. _

- - - - - -

After I came back to the group, sat next to Julie, and settled my self into the very comfortable couch, Connie grabs my arm, and drags me towards the elevator. Charlie, Jesse, and Guy were in sync with our every step.

Her nails were digging into my skin, by the time we ran into the closing metal door, and she jumped, her brown hair flying up and down. She had a smile on her face, but I swear this is how she looks like when she wants to kill Guy, like _kill Guy_. I could've sworn that the elevator was going to stop, leaving us in that small room, with the elevator music for hours.

"Dude, you so have balls now!" Guy yelled, giving me a 'congrats' punch in the arm.

I smiled, as Jesse and Charlie began to rough me up, as well, "Thanks." My smiled faded and I thought, "I think."

"No, no, it's a good thing Cake-eater!" Jesse was oddly jovial. I didn't expect him to be this happy. "You stood up the big Dean Portman, and said, get off my girl, bitch!"

My eyes grew wide, but I started laughing hysterically. We walked out of the elevator, towards me and Charlie's dorm, "Wait." I stopped walking. "I didn't tell Portman that."

"What did you say?" Charlie asked me, and I knew the celebration would soon fade.

"Well, I was talking to Julie, and I found out she didn't like Portman. So I asked Portman if he liked her, and he said no, and something about me not knowing how she feels, I don't know, and he said that I should go for it." I explained, and the excited faces fell.

"Oh," Connie said. Yeah, there it goes.

"No, No!" Guy came up to me, grabbing my right shoulder, "He's gonna tell her! I mean, he asked Portman and everything. Did you see the way they were flirting? I mean, he's really gonna say something. Don't worry Banksie, still celebrating your triumph."

I smiled in accomplishment. We scattered around the dorm; I lay on my bed, Charlie on his, Jesse sat against the wall, Connie sat on Guy, who sat on the chair.

"You are gonna tell her, right?" Charlie asked.

They all looked and me, and I stared back at them, "I guess."

"Would ya look at that? Old cake-eater would have been like, what? The voice cracking, of course. Then, he would say, are you crazy? Hell no." Jesse smiled towards me, and I threw one of Charlie's sweaty shirts at him. Jesse quickly threw it on the floor, and rubbed his hands against his face.

"So, when are you gonna tell her?" Connie asked, and I sat there, confused. What do you do now? Am I really gonna do this? Can I actually do this?

I shrugged, and they rolled their eyes.

"You better to this, Banks," From Connie, it almost sounded like a warning, like I didn't she would start jumping around like she did in the elevator.

"I don't know how, what do I say?"

"I like you sounds good," Charlie groaned in frustration. "You are not hiding in this room anymore. You are going to tell, because I need you out."

"Don't worry Banks, you'll feel it. When you guys are having a conversation, and there's that awkward tension, or a moment where it seems like you guys could just make out at any second, then you should tell her." Guy nodded, "Then, maybe you will make out." Right after the comment, Connie slapped him in the arm, "I am _just_ saying."

"We always have those. I thought those just happen when you talk to a girl you like? You mean it's not common to have those all the time?" I looked around at the faces, disgusted with how much I didn't know.

"Doesn't your brother have girlfriends?" Jesse shook his head, "Did you learn nothing?"

I stared at him blankly.

"Well, it's good that you guys have had some kind of sexual tension, then." Sexual tension. If they weren't here, I would giggle at the word. Connie shrugged, "Just feel it out, you'll be fine Banks."

We sat there for a few minutes before Charlie broke the silence, "We left the team."

"Oh, right." Guy said, and we all got up to go back down.

Just feel it out, feel it out.

Feel it out?

Is that all they had to tell me?

Are you freakin' serious?

- - - -

By the time we got down to the lobby, the Ducks were all standing up, ready to go to eat. I stuffed my hands in my pockets when we stepped outside, and a cute blonde girl came up behind me.

"Hey, there," Julie said, nudging my arm.

"Hey," I looked down at her.

"So, what was that whole, running upstairs thing about?"

"Uh," I quickly tried to think of an excuse. "Connie really wanted to ride the elevator. Like, you know, jump and down, trying to break it." She looked at me oddly, "Charlie, Guy, and Jesse enjoy it too." I pursed my lips, and smiled.

Julie raised an eyebrow, "Right. Well, what did you talk to Portman about?" She would be a great reporter. She would gets the answers out right away and she doesn't even make it seem like she's pressing you for answers, because of her cute face, but she is. She really is.

"Well, you know," I tried to think of another excuse, better than my last one, but then I looked down at her. I caught her gaze, and I felt it, what they call sexual tension. Our walking slowed down, and she was staring up at me, waiting for an answer. Her arm brushed against mine, and I knew this was the feeling out thing, they were talking about. "Well…" I tried to collect my words, and open my mouth. The words were coming, I could feel it. "I was talking to him about you."

Oh my God. Adam Banks, you sure have changed.

"About me?" She asked, laughing a little, "What about me?" Her voice was soft, like it was trying to seducing me.

I smiled at the sound of it.

"I was asking him if he liked you."

Once you start, you really can't stop.

"Why?" A smirk was creeping on her face, and the grin was spreading across mine.

"Because I like you."

She looked down at the ground, and then lifted her head up, with a smirk on her face.

"Oh," She grinned.

I froze, and my smile disappeared because she wasn't saying it back.

"Oh, no!" She grabbed my arm.

Oh. No?

"No, I like you. I didn't mean for you to get disappointed, I just thought, you knew too." She explained herself, almost sounding like me.

Oh okay, heart beat is slowing down.

"Oh," I replied, with the same grin.

This was a good day a good day for Adam Banks, quite a good day.

But, what now?


	14. magnetic bodies

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ducks, sorry kiddos. _

_A/N: I'm sad to say this, but there's only one more chapter, after this chapter, of Speak, kid left, but the good news goes with that is that there will be a sequel, that you guys have spoken out that you want to have. Thanks for all the reviews you guys! I hope you like this chapter, sorry it's a bit long, and please, keep those motivational reviews coming!_

- - - - -

"All right, Cake-eater!" Jesse whooped, before throwing a pillow in my face.

"You actually did it. You actually freaking did it," Charlie mumbled, with a smirk on his face.

"Banksie, you finally entered the adolescent boy life, enjoy!" Guy said, before punching me in the arm.

I didn't pay attention to anything these three were talking about. It was like their voices were in the back of mind, and they were talking in slow motion. The only thing I was thinking about was Julie Gaffney, and how I much I liked her, and that she actually liked me back. All these new feelings from just one girl, she sure does have potential to rule the male world, with just her personality and looks. Oh, how males would bow to her.

"Hey," Charlie shoved me, and I looked up at them. Now Portman and Fulton were in our dorm, by Charlie's sides, grinning at me. What the hell? When did they get here?

"So dude," Fulton grin was very like a little girl. "You two a couple now, or something?"

And then my infinite grin faded. I didn't think about this for a good two hours. What now? What do me and Julie do now? Are we going out? Should we get to know each other more? What did she want? Oh, how did I get so bad at this whole girl thing?

"I don't know," I mumbled and they all hovered towards me to hear my incoherent whisper.

"What?" Portman asked.

I cleared my throat a little, "I don't know if we are. I don't know. We haven't talked about it."

"She didn't ask you what was going on?" Guy asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Nope."

The guys all made a face.

"What?" I asked, worried, knowing that the, close to disgusted face, was not good at all.

"You should talk to her about it," Jesse suggested.

Charlie, turned me around, and pushed me forward, towards the door, "Do it before the Iceland game." Such a great friend, but always has to be the captain.

- - - -

Walking up the staircase, I had this odd feeling in my stomach. It was a different kind of nervousness. It was probably due to that fact that I had no idea what was going to happen. But, the possible thing that could happen is that, Julie wants us to be a couple, and we go separate ways after the Junior Goodwill Games, or she doesn't even want us to go out. Either way, I lose. I lose big time.

When I got to the front door, I stared at the carpet of the hallway. It was dark blue, with stripes of light orange running down for miles. How… creative. _Come on Adam; knock on the damn door, already_. I swear I have a split personality trying to break through to the surface. All this hidden personality will do is yell at me. So I knocked, knowing that if I didn't, the voice of, let's call him Cake-eater, would just get louder.

I knocked, and I heard the giggle of two girls. It opened to Connie's surprised, then her joyous face.

"I'll leave," She said before I even said anything. I pushed the door a little wider, poking my head through to see Julie lying down on her bed, confused to why Connie rushed out of the door.

"Oh, hey Banks," She smiled, and I grinned. She got up, and stood in front of me. Was I supposed to kiss her? What was I supposed to do? I had no idea. So, I hugged her. "Oh, okay," She said hugging me back. When we released the hug, she asked, "So, what's up?"

"Well," I sat down on Connie's bed, and Julie followed me, sitting next to me. "I was wondering what we were. I mean, yes we are Julie and Adam, but I mean are we Julie and Adam: The blonde hair, blue eyed couple?"

She laughed at this, and then looked at her hands, "I don't know. What do you want us to be?"

I stared at her, "I was hoping you could answer that question."

She fiddled with her thumbs, and I had an urge to just hold her soft hands into mine. So I did, and she smiled, looking up at me. "Well, I like you. You like me. But, do you wanna be a couple?"

"With you," My body felt magnetic, and I moved in towards her, a few inches closer. "Of course."

"So, we are?" She smiled a pointer finger away from me.

"Yeah," I almost leaned in towards her, but found myself pushing myself away from her. "Wait."

"What?" She asked, confused. I swear I'm completely bi-polar these days.

"What happens when we go home? I mean, how can we be a couple? We live so far away. I just don't how we would work if-" I stopped talking, when she took her hand out of mine, and her face looked confused, and a tiny bit hurt.

She stood up, and I followed the motion, "Adam, if you don't wanna be with me, just tell me. If you wanted to be together, then you wouldn't worry about that distance stuff yet." She turned around, almost making her way, out the door.

I stood there a few seconds before Cake-eater screamed, in its loudest voice I've ever heard, to go after her. Preppy, the shy Adam Banks, didn't even hesitate to follow. I grabbed Julie's arm, stepped forward, put my other arm behind her back, and kissed her. She first tightened up, not sure if she was mad enough to not kiss me back. Then, I felt her give in, her weight depending on my arm to hold her up. Her hand was in my hair, and my other arm joined around her back.

Adam and Julie: the blonde hair, blue eyed couple are definitely an official couple. They were kissing at the first place that they literally fell for each other. Only this time, the physical contact they were intertwined in wasn't because of a dropped toothbrush. This is a story to tell the grandchildren.


	15. vicious airport goodbyes

_Disclaimer: For the last time in this story, I'm gonna say I do not own any of the Ducks. _

_A/N: You know, I rarely end stories, so this is a new feeling for me. I tried to not make it sad, but it is, I couldn't help it. But there is gonna be a sequel to look forward to, I don't know when I'll start it, but soon, hopefully. I hope you guys don't hate the ending, and thaaaaanks to all of you who have been reviewing. I'm so happy you guys like this story so much. It makes me happy to have made you happy with my version of the inner Adam Banks. So, on to the chapter, sorry it's kind of long, and on the corny fluffy side, but hey Adam deserves some corny fluff, right? I hope you guys like it. Oh, and please keep telling what you guys think of ending, and the story all in all.  
_

- - - -

_So Adam Banks, you got confidence, a girlfriend you love, and you won the junior goodwill games? What else could you want?_ If I got interviewed right now, and they asked me that, I would say, "I want my girlfriend to stay in Minnesota with me. Duh."

But she can't. Today is the event I've been dreading for weeks. I have to let Julie go home. I couldn't just keep her with me, and hide her in my closet. My parents would not allow it, my brother would find out, and Julie wouldn't let me do it either. But whatever plans I wanted to try would all be shot to hell, because we're all leaving today. I'm gonna miss her, a lot. Obviously. But I mean I'm gonna _miss_ her, **a lot**. I'm gonna sulk. I'm gonna watch movies. I'm gonna call her a lot. I'm gonna be a sad pathetic chump, just the way I was before I got Julie. It's gonna happen. It's gonna be bad. It is. It truly is.

We did create a schedule to see each other, though. Since its spring now, it's only a few months until we get out for summer. Then Julie can come to Minnesota, and the other Ducks can too. We can all be together… and then we'll hide them in our closets. Maybe we'll go to the same college. That would nice, wouldn't it be?

"Adam," I heard her voice, and she entered my room, with a smile, but eyes that were sad.

"Hey," I waved my hand for her to sit next to me. "You okay?" I asked as she leaned her head into my shoulder, and I kissed her forehead in response.

"Yeah, I just don't wanna go," She replied and I put my arm around her.

"It's okay. We can see each other earlier than summer; I'll try going there during a weekend or something." She laughed at me, knowing well that it would be impossible for me to afford a plane ticket, and to get on a plane without my parents knowing.

"We can do long distance, right?" She lifted her head up, and asked me.

I stared at her, feeling it in my gut that it would be hard, and unsure that we could do it, but right now it really felt like we could, "Yeah." She smiled and I leaned in to kiss her.

"I would throw up right now if you guys weren't so cute," Connie voice entered the room, with Guy behind her. "Julie, I think you should just move out here, because Banksie is just going to be a wreck without you."

"I agree," Guy said, sitting down on Charlie's bed, which didn't even have bed-sheets on it.

"I can't believe it's over already," Julie said, as all our heads faced the floor.

"Yeah, it was so quick. I can't believe we won," I said, and a smile soon appeared on our faces from the victory we had against the big bad, more facial hair, Iceland team.

"We should hang out with the rest of the team," Guy said, and we started getting up. I sat there, because it felt like if I kept moving, and walking around, and saying goodbye that this is was actually happening. I know that I can't stop time, but I had a notion in my mind that I could slow it down. Julie turned around, held a hand out to me. I looked into her eyes, and I knew that I couldn't do anything about it, so I took her hand, and closed the empty dorm behind me.

- - - - -

"Come here Rich boy!" Portman said, picking me up. Portman and I had a spat the game before Germany, but it was only because of high emotions and frustration. We didn't have another problem concerning Julie, not one problem.

I laughed, and patted him on the back, while he set me down on the floor, "We'll see you soon, Portman?" Portman smiled, gave me a handshake, and moved on to the next person on the line, Fulton.

It sure is sad to be at the airport. Everyone was going their own directions, and the original Ducks would all be on the same silent flight that was departing that night. My glance turned to Fulton and Portman, who punched each other, and yelled_,' Bash Brothers!_' for the airport to hear. I think they wanted to cry. Poor best friends.

I turned to my left to see Julie say bye to Connie, both crying hysterically, and talking in language only girls could understand. It was English, but sobs, and high mice voices were the barely audible parts. Soon enough, Julie passed Guy, Jesse, Averman, and Charlie. Now she was standing in front of me. I could see everyone glancing at us, but turning away. I even heard Connie say, "I can't watch them, it's too sad." Hell yeah, it was gonna be.

Julie smiled at me, a tear escaping. I put my hand on her face, and wiped it away. I hugged her, and whispered in her ear, "Love you Julie."

She hugged me tighter and whispered back, "Love you Cake-eater."

I let go of her, and she knew that we would finish later. She moved on to the rest of the Ducks, hugging and crying, continuing the vicious airport goodbyes.

- - - - -

"We'll be fine," I told her, as we walked hand in hand, to drop them off at security check.

"Yeah," She squeezed my hand. "I know."

"Okay. Come on Jules," Portman said, and the team turned around to face us, who walked behind the group.

"Okay," She mumbled, and looked up at me, her face pleading to cry again. I grabbed her face, got close enough to kiss her. I looked up at everyone staring, and they quickly turned away.

"I'll see you soon," I said as she pulled away from the kiss. She nodded, and walked away from me. She hooked arms with Portman, and dragged her tiny suitcase behind her. She looked back once more, gave a wave, and waited in line. We stood there, waiting for them to get checked in, before walking away.

"You okay, man?" Charlie asked me, as we walked to another gate to drop off Ken. I nodded, "You'll see her soon, man."

"You know you guys," Coach said, and we all turned to look at him. "The high school I went to has a great hockey team, and it gives a really good education." Smiles began to form on our faces, and Coach continued, with a smirk on his. "Maybe I could get you all in… with scholarships."

Charlie and I looked at each other, grins across our faces, and the Ducks began to jump all over each other. Yeah, we were all definitely gonna see other again.

And then, after high school, where Julie and I will be together the whole time, we'll get married, and wrap out toothbrushes in paper towels, and teach our children to do so, as well. We'll tell them our story, and the story will go on for years. Oh Adam Banks, what a good life you will live.


End file.
